The present disclosure relates to an electronic component module, and more particularly, to an electronic component module having an increased degree of integration through electronic components being mounted on both surfaces of a substrate.
Recently, in the electronic products market, demand for portable devices has rapidly increased. Therefore, the miniaturization and lightening of electronic components mounted on electronic products has been continuously demanded.
In order to realize the miniaturization and lightening of electronic components, a system on chip (SOC) technology of providing a plurality of individual components on a single chip, a system-in-package (SIP) technology of integrating a plurality of individual components in a single package, or the like, as well as a technology of reducing the sizes of individually mounted components are required.
Meanwhile, in order to manufacture an electronic component module having a small size and high performance, a structure in which electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of a substrate has also been developed.
However, in the case in which electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of a substrate, it may be difficult to form an external connection terminal on the substrate.
That is, since the electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of the substrate, a position in which the external connecting terminal is formed is not clearly specified. Therefore, a double-sided mounting-type electronic component module allowing an external connecting terminal to be easily formed has been demanded.